


A Piece Of Paper

by kate882



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Neil get married and it's as unromantic as possible, M/M, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “We’re getting married,” Andrew said simply.Neil blinked at him a few times, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation, but Andrew just shook the keys slightly in a ‘hurry up’ gesture.“Okay… should I change first?” Neil looked down at what he was currently wearing, sweatpants covered in cat hair and one of Andrew’s black hoodies.





	A Piece Of Paper

“I’m sorry, sir, but only family is allowed to see him at this time,” the nurse repeated, and Andrew grit his teeth at getting the same answer again. 

“He doesn’t even have any family. I’ve been living with him for seven years, that should count for something.”

The nurse was shaking her head and opening her mouth to give him another variation of the same line that really just boiled down to her trying to keep him from seeing Neil, and he was reaching for his armbands ready to  _ make her  _ let him into Neil’s room when a hand landed on his shoulder and he just barely registered it was Kevin fast enough to keep himself from punching him out for the ill advised physical contact.

“If you get violent, you won’t be able to see Neil at all, because you’ll be in jail,” Kevin reminded him, like Andrew didn’t know that already, but he had to do  _ something.  _ Neil was just a short hallway away, and Andrew didn’t know what condition he was in.

Neil being an asset to the Moriyama’s should have meant he was safe from shit like this happening. But even the Moriyama’s couldn’t be all knowing or all seeing apparently, because one of Nathan's former men had gotten to Neil while he was on a run that morning. The downside to Neil being a Moriyama asset was that it left very little for Andrew to do about it. He’d gotten to the hospital after being woken up by their phone call, because apparently he could be an emergency contact but couldn’t actually get into Neil’s room, and then got another call from some Moriyama henchmen informing him that the problem had been taken care of.

Andrew hadn’t even called Kevin, who was in town for the weekend visiting them, so he assumed the story had already made it to the news that Neil was hospitalized. The price of being one of the most well known pro exy players apparently. You were a news story before your condition was even confirmed. He could guess that meant any of the Foxes who were nearby would be here soon as well. It was also probably why his phone had been buzzing nonstop, but he’d been too busy trying to get to Neil to look at it.

When Andrew didn’t answer him, Kevin tried to turn his TV Interview Smile on the nurse and charm their way in, but she remained firm that until Neil was in a condition to accept visitors it was family only, no roommates- the look she gave Andrew made it very clear she knew that they were more than just roommates- or former teammates allowed.

Eventually Andrew finally pulled out his phone and called Renee, the only thing he could do at this point to keep himself from forcing his way to Neil, and talked quietly with her while pacing the waiting area to try and work off some of the anxious energy he wasn’t used to feeling. Matt and Dan showed up two hours into this and wisely went to Kevin for answers instead of trying to approach Andrew. They both also tried to argue their way into the room, with just as little luck.

By the time Neil was actually stable and awake enough to ask for Andrew and eventually actually be allowed visitors, only one person at a time, Andrew was about ready to track down Neil’s uncle’s phone number to try and get to him.

It wasn’t until he finally had eyes on Neil, exhausted and drugged up but  _ fine _ that Andrew finally felt most of the anxious energy leave him and was able to settle back into something almost like his usual state of non emotion.

* * *

Weeks later, when Neil was recovered with a new scar on his torso to add to all the other ones, Andrew decided it was time to make sure he didn’t have to go through that again, because who knew if Kevin and Renee would be able to keep him just barely restrained if there was a next time. He clearly couldn’t rely on the Moriyama’s to keep Neil safe after all.

He picked his car keys up off the counter and stared at Neil until Neil got the hint, sitting up on the couch, much to the annoyance of the cat currently in Neil’s lap. “Where are we going?” Neil asked.

“We’re getting married,” Andrew said simply.

Neil blinked at him a few times, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation, but Andrew just shook the keys slightly in a ‘hurry up’ gesture.

“Okay… should I change first?” Neil looked down at what he was currently wearing, sweatpants covered in cat hair and one of Andrew’s black hoodies.

“To sign a piece of paper and go back home? Don’t bother. Are we going or not?” It was as close to a proposal as Andrew was ever going to get. Simply asking if they were going to make sure that Neil was okay with doing this.

“I guess we’re going,” Neil said, picking up the cat in his lap and setting it on the ground so he could get up, leaving with Andrew. “Is this because of the hospital?” Neil had been just as irritated as Andrew was when he found out that the hospital had kept Andrew out of his room for so long.

“Of course not. I just want the tax cuts marriage grants us since you’re already giving away so much of our income to a crime family,” Andrew dismissed. The look Neil gave him said he clearly didn’t buy it, but he didn’t push, and soon enough the paper work was done and Neil was officially his husband.

* * *

Being married didn’t change anything for them. They didn’t even tell the Foxes because they knew their former team mates, especially Matt and Nicky, would make a huge deal out of it and probably be offended they weren’t invited.

It wasn’t until two years later that it came up in the form of some reporters interviewing Neil, and technically Andrew as well but most reporters had given up on getting answers out of him and knew Neil was the one to talk to if they wanted a real story since he had a tendency to instigate trouble.

This one particular reporter in the crowd apparently hadn’t gotten that memo though, because she directed the question at both of them. “So, our sources have found something interesting about the two of you. When were you planning to let us all know that you’re married? The first same sex marriage between pro exy players is a big deal,” she said, still having the sense to shove her microphone towards Neil for an answer rather than Andrew.

“Oh, right, we did do that I guess,” Neil said absently looking towards Andrew. “Your sources are a little late though, that was … Andrew how long has it been?”

“Two years and three months,” Andrew answered him in a bland tone. He might not be willing to answer reporters, but he’d indulge Neil every now and then.

“Yeah, that,” Neil said waving a hand dismissively. “So anyway, about the game tonight,” he continued, and refused to take any questions related to their marital status after that.

Eventually they had to answer the Foxes’ phone calls. Well, Neil said they did, Andrew didn’t see why they had to do anything when he knew the calls were going to be annoying, and it was just as tiresome as Andrew predicted it would be, but Neil did most of the talking while Andrew absently pet one of their cats and leaned against Neil on their couch.

“If you don’t get off the phone in the next ten minutes, I’m divorcing you,” Andrew told him after a while of this. “I’m not putting off going to bed just because they’re mad that they weren’t invited to watch us sign our names and go home.”

Neil rolled his eyes at the threat, but did wrap up the phone call so that he can Andrew could go to bed together. Not that Andrew couldn’t have gone by himself, but Neil for once decided to not be annoying and didn’t point that out.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about them getting married and then I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote my first aftg fanfic, I hope you guys liked it.   
> Post: http://kate882.tumblr.com/post/182401341987/okay-so-i-get-where-nora-is-coming-from-saying


End file.
